Troubled
by Kindred01
Summary: Derek his hired to kill a street walker who is owned by the Demon Wolf. But just one look at the photo and he knows he will keep this boy.
1. Chapter 1

_(UPDATE: I don't know where this going I am just seeing what everyone thinks)_

There was no face to face, just a yellow envelope pushed under his door. One of the pups picked it up and took his to his room and knocked on the door "Papa wolf there's a yellow one here for you." The blonde girl said. She only waited a few moments before the door open, a tall dark haired man stood there in nothing but some jogging bottoms. The blonde girl grinned at the man before handed him the envelope "You shouldn't tease a girl."

"You shouldn't be looking." The man replied to her as he opens it

"Who is the poor soul?" She asked leaning against the door, she saw the frown on her alpha's face which mean's one of two things one it's a hard mark or two it's a kid.

"Argents want some poor kid dead." He said as he looked at the photo "He's street walker for the Demon wolf." The blonde girl looked around the hall away before looking back at her alpha

"Isaac use to work for him." She whispered, Derek nodded, he knew all too well about his pups pasted. Isaac was sold to the Demon wolf a pimp in the alpha town, there was Erica her illness was destroying her life and Derek took her in when her mother couldn't look after her then there was Boyd he was quiet rarely talked and thick as thieves with Erica, he was homeless when Derek's uncle brought him home. Scott and Jackson came to him at the same time, Sheriff Parrish dropped both boys off at his as it become known that Derek saved lost causes.

There as Malia his cousin and a Coyote so she had trouble with wolves, she spent most of her childhood out in the woods before Peter found her. Kira Scott's fox girlfriend both of her parents are alive but she had no idea where they are. Lydia not a were of anything but a rare breed a mix of Banshee and Witch the poor girl was one step away from ended up in the loony pin if it wasn't for Derek and Peter helping her and finely there is Liam he is younger than the others and took a shine to Scott and Kira. The boy lost his lost his family in the attack at the hospital.

"Do you want to see if Isaac knows him?" Erica asked, Derek looked up at her as he put the photo and the details away before shaking his head

"Yeah I do." The blonde girl walked off to find Isaac as Derek look back at the phot he saw a beautiful boy who should smile more. It was a black and white photo and couldn't tell what colour his eyes were but he knew they would be warm and bright despite what he's been though.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Came the soft voice, the curly haired pup stood there wearing one of his favourite jumper, it was the first thing Derek got him when he brought him home and the young wolf would been scene in it most of the time.

"Yeah… I was giving a hit this morning but before I take it I want to know if you know him and is he worth it."

Isaac took the photo and looked down at the boy he frowned at him and looked up at him "His name is Stiles. His Father was the Sheriff here before he was gunned down."

"Wait Stilinski as in the fox family?" Derek asked looking wide eyed at him "The sheriff died 11 years ago the boy must have been 6…7? How do you remember him?" The blonde smiled weakly and looked up at him

"He was best friends with Scott… but I remember him at the Demon wolf's place. He was brought in by some men he was tied up and was fighting the rope…he was stuck in a shift I think he was trying to escape and they shocked him." Derek nodded "I don't know anything after that you picked me up the next day." The alpha wolf pulled Isaac into his arms and kissed the top of his head

"Is he worth the mark?"

"No."

He head to Alpha City to find Stiles, he still didn't know if he should kill the boy he didn't want to this kid was part of his town. Finding him wasn't hard he stuck out like a sore thumb he stood there wearing tight black jeans and a tight black shirt it was well below room temp. Two red ears stuck out on top of his head and a large red fluffy tale. Driving his car up to the curb and looked up at the boy "Hey… ooh you're a big one." Stiles grinned as he licked his lip

"Free for a date?" Derek asked

"For you Mr Wolf anything." Stiles smiled as he got into the car.

Derek drove them to a motel as Stiles rubbed his hand up and down Derek's thigh as he purred into the man's ear "Tell me are you a breeding stud?" Stiles grinned, the wolf shifted uncomfortable as the fox's scent started to affect his mind

"Why looking to be breed?" Derek smirked

"Always looking for good breeding stud." He purred again as he let his claws scratched the jeans making Derek's breath hitch as he turned to the honey gold eyes "Keep your eyes on the road." Stiles smiled as he pulled back and leaned back. Derek took a deep breath as the teen back off…I'm not going to kill him… "Wow I had hoped that you would take me something classy but seed works, had to for someone like me." He said darkly

"I'm sorry it's nothing to do with you." Derek said feeling guilty as he looked at him for a moment and in that moment he saw a great sadness.

They got the key and walked into the room and that is when the fox heard the click as the gun was pressed to his temples. He closed his eyes willing his shakes away as he turned to face the man. The kid open his honey amber eyes and looked up at the man in front of him. His red eyes were glowing blood red in the light of the seedy motel room, the teen just looked at him his face blank as he held his breath waiting for the wolf to end his life but nothing came. The gun lowered from his face as the man looked at the kid up and down before taking a step back "Why do the Argent's want you dead?" He asked, his voice was hard and low, the boy was smart he knew this didn't want to kill him he wanted his turn on him like everyone else.

The boy was beautiful he stood out from very one on the streets he walked on yes the boy was a prostitute but he wasn't one he's seen before. The Argent are known far and wide thought out the world for the business of buying and selling whatever they could get their hands on and it's all above bored so the cops and supernatural law enforcement won't go after them. The boy is a kitsune dark by the looks him something Isaac forgot to say but what he did say was true he was stuck in a shift he had two red ears and along fluffy tail and it made him all more cute "I know their secrets." The teen said with a smirk "The old man likes them young and I mean young he would swing though some town and find a one sweet little buttercup kill their family and takes them." The boy looked at him with dull eyes "I grew up smart thanks to my… inheritance." He waved to the ears and the tail "Once I was no longer his type he sent me the Demon wolf and as you can see what type of work I'm now in." He spat in anger

"But why does he want you dead?" He asked again. The boy smiled as he walked over to the wolf and looked up at him

"I know he was bitten." He grinned

"Gerard Argent was bitten? No way that man would have blown his brains out even before the next full moon." The hit man said. The kid laughed angrily as he walked to the bed as pulled his shoes off and sat there looking up at him

"He was bitten just under a year ago and he's not a wolf but an over grown lizard."

What could the say after that the boy just looked at him with those bright eyes and he found himself wanting to keep him, but he guessed he already made him mind up when he saw the photo "Are you marked?"

"Not by the Demon wolf… he doesn't like the taste of foxes." The dark haired man nodded as he ran his fingers though his hair "Do you want to keep me Mr Wolf?"

"Yes.

"Then call me Stiles." He smiled as he watched the man walk over to him and reach out cupping his cheek

"Derek Hale." Stiles face went blank at the name. He held his breath as he looked up at the man's face

"Beacon Hills, your fro..m Beacon Hill." Stiles eyes become watery but then he closed his eyes and he face went back to being a blank mask

"So are you and I am taking you home."

He fucked Stiles though out the night he even knotted the teen a few times he wanted Stiles to know who he belonged to and he did just that. He knew he didn't just lay claim to him he didn't just mark him he most likely knocked him up. That smell Stiles was giving off in the car was the smell of a ripe ready to breed fox and fuck did it go to the wolf's head. By the time the sun started to rise Stiles was purring like a kitten "I'm keeping you." Stiles smiled sleepy, Derek grinned at him and licked his mark he left behind

"I'm not going to share you, your mine." Derek smiled as he ran his fingers though the fox's air up to his furry little ears making the teen moan.

It was midmorning by the time Derek was leaving town he had Stiles curled up in the passenger's seat with his jacket over his shoulders Derek scratched the back of his head as he drove to the Demon wolf's home. He looked at Stiles as he slept before getting out the car and walked through the front door. Not even the guards stopped him they knew who he was there was a time where Derek would be seen their weekly not as costumer but as a body guard. He walked passed the rooms filled with moans and jogged up the stairs heading to the office of the Demon wolf.

Pushing the door's open Derek walking as the other wolf looked up at him "Ah Derek Hale it's is good to see you." He chuckled as he watched the killer stand in front of him "Looking for work?" He asked

"One of your boy's belongs to me now and if you have a problem you might want to think about the man you brought him from wants him dead." The demon wolf was quiet for a moment

"The fox?" He asked, Derek nodded and watches the older wolf move about the room running his hands though his hair

"Yes." The older wolf groaned and ran his hands down his face

"First you take the blond boy and now you take the fox…Alright fine he's no good to me claimed, just don't tell..."

"I know. Just put the word out he's dead and his body gotten rid of." Derek walked back out to his car.

Stiles was wake when Derek got back into the car, he frowned when he saw the Demon wolf's building and looked at the wolf next to him "What were you doing?"

"Telling him that your mine and to put the word out your dead." Derek said as he handed the teen a bottle of water.

"Oh, I thought…" Derek looked at him seeing that sadness again. He reaches over and cups his cheeks before kissing him on the lips

"I will never want to get rid of you, you are my mate now Stiles." Derek whispered as he kissed him again

"I want to believe you." The fox whispered looking down at the water bottle "I really do." Smiling softly as he pull him into a hug

"You can I promises you."

It took a couple of hours to get back to Beacon Hills and Stiles spent most of his time looking out the window. Derek saw how quickly the teen changed from being cocky and sly to sad and looking lonely but he knew a fox wore many masks they are the best at tricking people but the wolf couldn't help but think this sad and lonely fox was the real Stiles. "The rest of the family are going to be out at School or college maybe even work so you will have some time to look around. I do want to take you to a friend of mine he will look you over make sure you're in good health."

"Sure I'm sure to people prodding and poking me." Stiles told him,

"He's a good man."

"They all are." The teen told him as he pulled himself into a ball as he looked back out at the window.

Deaton looked at the teen up and down before tapping the table top. Stiles looked around the man's place of work before looking at the man himself, he wasn't a Were he know that much. "I am Deaton I am the Hale pack's Emissary."

"Stiles the whore." The boy said, Derek growled at the word and at how Stiles talked about himself, the teen looked down at the floor "Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I understand you went through a lot of trauma and there are going to be thing that are now deeply rooted and hard to break out of. But to start let's just check you out Stiles." The teen looked at him and smiled weakly at him but nodded

"Thank you."

Derek stood nearby and watched as Deaton finished checking Stiles out and told him to put some clothes on. The teen moved into the offices to put his clothes on while Deaton talked to Derek "Well… he is in good health for what he's been thought."

"Is his behaviour from the fox or the abuse?" Derek asked

"Both… whenever he puts a blank face on and make jokes and pretend to smell you can see it in his eyes that is the fox playing… they kind of spilt into two different being. There is Stiles the scared frighten depressed boy who had been sexually abused since he was 7 and there is the dark fox who is sly and bold who have been protecting Stiles since he was 7." Derek frowned and rubbed the back of his head

"Split personality?"

"No… it's like how your wolf sometimes takes over on the full moons Stiles' fox is the same but they think as one and talk as one, you always going to be speak to both sides of the coin it's just one will strike out." Derek nodded and looked back at the fox as he put on some less tight clothes "He will need to talk to someone I will look into that for now take him home and let him get used to being around a friendly environment." Derek nodded and started to walk over the teen who smiled at him.

"You want to go home?" Stiles looked up at him

"Home?" He whispered

"Our home." Derek smiled as he kissed the Stiles' forehead.

"Our home… I like that."


	2. Chapter 2

Week later…

He had only been here a week and already he made friends with the pack he was glad of that because he really didn't know how they would take him. He was shocked when he saw Scott his childhood best friend he cried as the wolf warped his arms around him and hold him 'he never gave up hope seeing his him again.' Then there was Isaac the blonde wolf shyly looked up at Stiles from where he hid behind Scott and Stiles hugged him to.

Derek was happy that they were getting on but he worried about Jackson the kid is an arse too big for his boots and has made some digging comments like he had done with Isaac. But when Stiles had enough of Jackson's bullshit he walked up to the wolf and whispered in his ears and within minutes Jackson was cumming in his jeans Stiles smirked and walked away. So far since then Jackson has left him alone which Derek was grateful for. Finely Deaton found someone to help Stiles about the abuse he suffered over the years "Derek I don't want to see the head shrink." Stiles mumbled as he laid on the bed, the wolf smirked as he leaned against the door frame holding his shirt

"Stiles we talked about this." He smiled as he watched the naked teen rolled onto his back pulling the bed sheet with him

"I know Derek but… I…" The large wolf walked over to him and sat on the bed cupping his cheeks before kissing his forehead

"Listen I know you scared to relive you painful past but for you to get better you need to." He told him, Stiles looked down at the bed before looking back up at Derek

"Okay I will go but you will have to do something for me?" He asked as he wiped the tears out of his eyes

"Okay what?" He whispered as he looked at Stiles eyes

"Take me to my father's grave."

"You didn't need to blackmail me for that my little fox."

He really didn't want to the head shrink but made a promise to Derek that he would at least try…not to killer…She was ready in the room with a cup of tea by her side on a small wooden table, she had a Dictaphone out on another table that stood between her and another chair. She smiled as he looked up at the teen her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she wore glasses that liked to slip down her nose. "Hi Stiles my name is Laurell James, please take a seat." She told him softly but it held a firm told that made the fox move into the room as he tail warped itself around his waist

"Hi." Stiles mumbled as he climbed into the seat pulling his legs onto the sofa and looked at her

"So these sessions are in aid to help you, it will require living some own painful memories and trying to move pass them. I will tell you now you won't get over all of them but you will find ways to deal with their pain." She told him as she took a sip of her tea "So let's start. How out something simple."

"I guess that is okay." Stiles mumbled, she nodded

"What was your father like?" She asked. Stiles was still as a rock as he looked at her he held his breath to afraid that if he let it out it might be his last

"You said simple." Stiles finely said after a long minute

"It should be a simple question unless you can't remember him? Do you remember your father Stiles?"

"Yes I remember him, it's not that I can't it's because… my last memory of him was him dying." Stiles told her as he let his hand's grab the glass of water. She nodded and wrote something down in a note book

"Is that when you and your fox become two minds?" She asked him, Stiles wanted to snarl at her but was the fox that spoke.

He leaned back in his chair and smirked at her, this is when Laurell realised that the fox was in control. He licked his lips as he picked up the glass of water and took a sip "I took over when he watched his father get blown away. It was easier for Stiles to retreat into himself where his mother's memory would take care of him while I deal with the real shit." He told her, as he placed his glass down

"Did you like the Sheriff?" She asked

"He was my father to!" The fox snapped before he sat up straight and tilted his head "I'm not stronger than Stiles we are the same strengthen we are one. It hurt me when our dad died." He growled "We just lost our mother and then a perverted lizard murder our dad and then hurt us before he had enough of us." The fox's face grew dark like he was ready to kill someone before he laughed "But it doesn't matter anymore he can't hurt little boys. Since he become a lizard he couldn't even get it up." He chuckled darkly. Laurell hummed before writing her thought down before speaking to him

"What do I call you?" She asked

"Stiles."

"No you're different from Stiles." The dark haired woman said softly, the fox looked at her before leaning back

"Void, call me void."

They spoke for an hour before their time was up and by then Stiles was in tears and ready to kill or hurt someone so he ran out the room the moment her beeper told them they were out of time. He ran upstairs to his and Derek's bed the Alpha wolf stood there at the bottom of the stairs looking at Laurell "That well?" He asked her

"There are many areas that will be unpleasant for him to remember, his fox well is normal I would say but with years of trying to protect the human side it's has been bleeding for a long time, there may be no way for those two be just be one person." She told him softly "Derek listen his fox will bite back if he thinks Stiles is being pushed too much or hurt, just treat him normally, don't be afraid to do that." She smile before handing the wolf a card "I will be back in a week." She told him before leaving the house."

Derek found Stiles on their bed curled up around a pillow the wolf walked over to him and laid behind him warping his arms around the fox and held him close. Stiles turned around his arms and buried his face into the wolf's chest they didn't speak a work as Derek let the teen cry. After an hour Stiles pulled back his eyes red and puffy as he wiped his eyes "S…Sorry." He whispered

"What for?" Derek whispered

"I must seem like an mad person." He told him as he pushed himself up before looking at him

"Stiles you're allowed to be what you are after everything you went thought, I just hope that our mating bond will help heal some of the damaged." He told him as he sat up with him "But I will not leave you and I will only love you and our pack." Stiles smiled at him and leaned in kissing him

"Thank you." He whispered

"Do you want to visit your father's grave?" The wolf asked, Stiles shook his head

"No not yet I want to make some cakes."

"The pup's will love that."

Scott was sat watching Stiles from the table as the fox baked some cakes. It's been a long time since he's seen Stiles and the boy had changed a lot and he couldn't blamed him but he could still see his best friend "Hey Stiles what cake are you making?" He asked

"Chocolate I love chocolate cake." He smiled as he looked around him

"Ummm sounds good, you will have to hide it from Boyd he is a secret eater and it doesn't help that Erica helps him." Stiles smiled at Scott as he put the cake tin into the oven before he walked over to the table and sat in front of him.

The wolf looked up at him with his puppy eyes and it made Stiles sigh "Scott please don't, I know my pasted if you want to ask something ask." He told him, the dark haired teen rubbed the back of his head before nodding

"I'm sorry I never tried to find you." He whispered

"Scott we were 10 what could you have done? The man is sick he…I had my own room and I hated it. There was another child there a girl. It was his granddaughter and he won't let me talk to her play with her, he didn't want her to know what he did to me." Scott was quiet as he watched Stiles face

"D…Did he ever go too far?" Stiles looked at him oddly "I mean did he…"

"Ohhh yeah whenever I didn't want to play his games he ended up beating me up and the only person there that would take care of me his son Chris." Stiles smile sadly "He was a nice man, he tried a few time to get me out of there but… Kate always fucking got in the way."

"Kate?" Scott asked him

"I promises you Scott most of that family are fucking nuts. Chris is normal but he is married to a bitch in heels… well flat heels. I think he was forced to marry her…

"Who Kate?"

"What? No… Kate his sister." He said "I don't want to talk about it anymore why don't you tell me about the odd foursome you got going on?"


End file.
